Question: On a sunny morning, Umaima rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $5.45 each and baskets of coconuts for $4.77 each. Umaima decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of coconuts before heading home. How much did Umaima need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Umaima needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the coconuts. Price of watermelons + price of coconuts = total price. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Umaima needs to pay $10.22.